Wamuu's Blues
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Wamuu discovers his insane saxophone skills


It was the colosseum in Rome where he finally met his fate. Wamuu, the proud warrior, drifted off into oblivion as the particles of his body disintegrated. Before the final sinews of his mind were ripped from this world, Wamuu thought back to the past, and for one blissful moment, he relived his fondest memory.

It was 2000 years ago, Wamuu had served lord Kars as a warrior for all of his life, it was his sole purpose, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing from his life. These thoughts continued to haunt him, for Wamuu knew that he shouldn't desire anything more than what he has been given. What could be more fulfilling than serving Lord Kars after all, so Wamuu kept quiet.

Wamuu was tasked with eliminating a human village. He approached a fire he saw in the night and was shocked at what he found. It was a group of humans who had gathered, there was one man who stood above the rest, he looked odd. His skin was much darker than the other humans he had seen, it was the color of soil, he was also incredibly obese for a human who needed to be fit in order to survive, but what truly caught Wamuu's interest was the bronze item that he was holding.

The human held the item up to his mouth and put the end between his lips. His chest filled with air and a series of pleasant sounds came out of the object. Wamuu was crying from how beautiful it sounded, he had never heard music before. The man finished his song and everyone applauded. Wamuu didn't kill anyone that night, instead he decided to steal the object.

Wamuu imitated what he saw before, but it only produced a fierce screeching. Wamuu pulled the object away in surprise "No! It sounded nothing like how I wanted it too! How do I do this?" said Wamuu "You're doing it all wrong." said a voice. Wamuu looked up to see the same obese black man from earlier "You'll never play sax like that." he said "Sax?" asked wamuu "Come on, that thing you're holding! Don't tell me you've never even heard of it!" responded the man "No, I haven't" said Wamuu "Boi, you need to feed yo soul! That there is a saxophone, I'll teach you how to use it." said the man

And for a month Wamuu snuck off to go get saxophone lessons from the man. Wamuu eventually learned that his name was Bluford Bartholomule "Well I'll be, you're a natural Wamuu!" said Bluford "I've never seen anyone with as much potential as you!" "Thank you" said Wamuu who played an incredible series of soothing tunes from his Sax "I think its about time you show the world what you're made of" said Bluford

Wamuu was nervous, he was doing a live performance in front of hundreds of people. Wamuu never imagined that he would ever feel nervous in the face of a human, and yet here he was acting like one of them. He hadn't told Kars or ACDC about this, they wouldn't understand, they _couldn't_ understand. He took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

The chatter of crowd was very loud and it only made Wamuu more nervous, but this was important to him. Wamuu raised the instrument to his mouth, remembered all of his training, and started to play. The crowd went silent, they were moved beyond words at Wamuu's masterful playing. Each note was executed perfectly, the sound flowed around the room smoothly like a current of water, but the powerful emotion in it was powerful enough to crush a rock.

His music stirred the souls of everyone listening, and when he finished not a single person said anything. Wamuu wanted to die, he thought that the people's silence was because of his terrible performance, but in reality his playing was so good they couldn't figure out how to respond. Eventually the crowd started softly crying, but as they cried they all started to applaud, they applauded as fiercely as they could, the were so overcome with emotion that they couldn't clap fast enough. They all started cheering and praising Wamuu for his performance.

Wamuu started to tear up as well, 'They liked it' he thought to himself 'They actually liked it!' Wamuu smiled, this was it, this is the feeling he had been searching for, this was his true purpose in life, he was the world's greatest saxophone player! But after that day Wamuu never played the Saxophone again, the village was destroyed by Kars and ACDC, and Wamuu was too sad to play anymore.

Wamuu didn't have it in him to hate his masters though, the fault was his for befriending humans, he eventually accepted what happened, though he still wished that things turned out differently. And as his soul finally entered the realm beyond, his mind was filled with melodies as he was hurled through the swirling void and ceased to exist.


End file.
